All Their Firsts
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — There was a story. A cute, fluffy story about Aomine and Kise. Their life hadn't crossed path until came the fated meeting. Ever since, numerous stories happened about them and their firsts together. AoKise Week #1: Firsts


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 3,150 words

**Summary**: There was a story. A cute, fluffy story about Aomine and Kise. Their life hadn't crossed path until came the fated meeting. Ever since, numerous stories happened about them and their firsts together.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. BL. Teikou era. Fluff. Unbeta'd; any grammatical errors are solely mine.

**Note**: Entry for AoKise Week day one with the prompt: Firsts

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © 優 [Pixiv ID: 3575929]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction. This fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**All ****Their**** Firsts**

* * *

It all started on one sunny day. Kise Ryouta was walking with mind full of self-centered thoughts, not giving any care about the world around him. Maybe that was the reason the universe sent a ball flying to the back of his head. Maybe the universe tried to knock him off his pedestal, reminding this a little bit cocky yet handsome bastard that he didn't have the power to control his fate.

Talk about fate. It did happen on Kise's life. That day, when a random boy missed his shot and made a basket ball hit the blond's head; it was the start of the fated meeting.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Kise turned around, still holding his head. A boy around his age ran towards him. Kise's brows were furrowed, stating his annoyance by this incident.

"Hey, you're that famous model Kise-_kun_," the boy said. The fact that this stranger recognized him didn't make Kise feel flattered. Like, everybody _knew_ Kise Ryouta. He would be more surprised if it happened the other way around.

"What's your problem?" Kise groaned, annoyed, as he threw the ball back at the boy.

"Thanks," the boy replied. He ran back to the gym.

Kise stood still, watching the boy disappeared into the gym. He thought again about his life—specifically, about how perfect his life was because of his ability to copy others so easily, especially in sports. And what was the only one sport he hadn't tried? Yes, basketball. He was thinking his decision, and thought that it wouldn't hurt if he tried to join the basketball team.

So, Kise walked to the gym. He stopped at the door and watched how Teikou's basketball team trained. He didn't know that his decision had changed his life; the day he had a fated meeting with a certain someone.

It was the day Kise Ryouta met Aomine Daiki for the first time.

Ever since, Kise had always been on Aomine's side. Kise admired him a lot, and wanted to learn a lot from him too. Aomine was a prodigy after all. And the truth was, despite all his complains about how noisy Kise was, Aomine was happy having Kise trailing him behind. It was like having a cute puppy—although Aomine was too embarrassed to admit the cute part.

After some times, it became a habit to Aomine. In almost every practice, Kise would go after he finished his personal training and asked for an advice or two to the navy-haired boy. If Kise got too noisy, Aomine would shrug him off. Oh, how Aomine enjoyed seeing Kise's pouty face.

It all went so naturally, so one day, when Kise was absent, Aomine immediately felt the abnormality.

"Hey, Satsuki," Aomine called for his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, who was also the manager of Teikou's basketball team. She was sitting on the player's bench, writing some data in a paper. She looked up at Aomine questioningly.

"What?" Momoi responded.

"Where's Kise?" Aomine asked, clearly trying to sound like he didn't care, but failing miserably.

It didn't take so long for Momoi to realize what happen. Her instinct was as good as always. She formed a cheeky grin as she teased Aomine. "Whaaat's this? Dai-_chan_ missed Ki-_chan_? Aww, how cute~"

"What!? Hell no!" Aomine denied, but his facial expression betrayed him. He was blushing, for God's sake. How could he be more obvious?

"You like him, don't you?" Momoi teased. Aomine was trying to deny it, but again, he failed miserably.

Momoi was so happy about this fact; she wouldn't stop teasing Aomine all day long. It didn't take long for the Generation of Miracles to learn about this. It pleased Kuroko more than he should, which gave Aomine a warning about how dangerous his shadow could be. Akashi knew too, so it was assured that Aomine's life was in jeopardy.

At the end of the day, Aomine couldn't stand by how far his teammates were taking this game, so he went home early. Momoi still mentioned this fact whenever she could, even when Aomine was ready to walk out the gym's door. It made Aomine blush a little, which disgusted himself.

On the way home though, Aomine thought about Momoi's words. He was not one to notice how love was growing, and it was true that he never truly had a crush on someone before, but he was certainly not that dense. Especially when you grew up listening to a girl chattered about love (in this case, Momoi).

"Maybe … maybe I do like Kise. It seems pretty disgusted, but I think it's true," Aomine said to himself along the way. He thought about it again and again, and he came to that conclusion. "I think it's not so wrong to love him. I mean, at least he's Kise."

Kise might didn't have boobs and he wasn't a small, cute girl, but Aomine loved him otherwise. That fact alone made Aomine think Kise was a special case; a special someone. So he settled down with it. Now, he just had to concern about his teammates' behavior and how to act normal around Kise.

So, judging by this fact, Kise was Aomine's first love.

After the day Aomine realized he had a crush on Kise, everything actually went quite smoothly. Well, Momoi and the Generation of Miracles wouldn't stop teasing Aomine about his crush whenever they had a chance, but putting that aside, everything went normally. It also helped that Kise was oblivious to them all. He was still as cheerful and as noisy as always.

Aomine was pleased by this situation. He decided that he wouldn't chase Kise. He thought it might be just a stupid crush and he would get over Kise once he found a cute girl with huge racks.

But troubles came. It wasn't just a stupid crush. Aomine didn't realize it at first, but his feelings for Kise were growing. He had no idea since when did he started watching Kise's practice and admiring his beauty. He had no idea since when did he started to pay more attention to Kise and spend more time with him. He had no idea since when did he started seeing Kise as an attractive person in a sexual way.

It had gone out of control when he woke up one morning from an erotic dream of him fucking Kise senseless. Now he knew it was time to seek help. Of all people he could ask for help, which was not so much, he decided to ask Momoi.

Aomine met her at her place. Luckily her parents weren't home, so Aomine could speak whatever he wanted. Unfortunately, she tagged Kuroko along. This combination wasn't so good for Aomine.

"So … I had a dream," Aomine started. He suddenly felt a rush of blood to his heating cheeks. Now he realized how embarrassing his story was.

"You called me just to listen to your dream?" Momoi asked, being confused and sarcastic at the same time.

Aomine groaned. "Just listen, dammit. Okay, so I had this dream. A dream about … about Kise. And, umm," Aomine stopped, making sure he didn't say anything too embarrassing. But it was impossible. "It was an erotic dream."

Momoi held a scream and Kuroko even lost his cool. Aomine's face was red, and all he wanted was to bang his head on the wall. Momoi started giggling creepily, and Kuroko was having this strange facial expression as if he was trying to suppress a maniac laugh.

After Momoi succeeded on repressing her inner crazy fangirl, she cleared her throat and started to give actual love advice.

"So, now you're convinced that you have a feeling for Ki-_chan_, right? Well, you can't deny it anymore. So what you have to do is confess your feeling to him!" she said, barely able to hold a squeal at the end of the sentence.

Aomine wasn't so delighted to hear this though. "What!? No way! I won't do such thing," he exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Kuroko asked. "Oh, if you think confessing your feeling to Kise-_kun_ will make you seem creepy to him, you don't have to worry. He already thinks you are."

Aomine glared dagger at Kuroko, but the latter stayed deadpanned.

"But Tetsu-_kun_ is right. You can't remain silent. I understand if you're afraid or anxious. Everyone feels the same when they want to confess to someone. Of course you feel afraid of being rejected, or worse, having Ki-_chan_ putting some distance from you. But if you let your fear overcomes you, you already lose before you even fight, Dai-_chan_! I'm sure Ki-_chan_ will appreciate it if you're honest to him and to yourself," Momoi persuaded enthusiastically.

"Momoi-_san_ is right, Aomine-_kun_. You know Kise-_kun_ best. You know how he will react. From my observation, by how much he admires you, he will stay by your side no matter what happen," Kuroko added. There was a faint smile on his face.

Aomine stayed silent. He was thinking for a while. After a fierce battle in his mind, he finally decided to give it a try; to confess his feelings for Kise. Whatever happened, it was worth it.

"Thanks for the advice, Satsuki, Tetsu. I'm going now!" Aomine said as he ran outside.

"Wait! I didn't say that you have to do it now!" Momoi yelled, but Aomine already left. She sat down again and exchanged glance with Kuroko. They both smiled.

On the road, Aomine wasted no time and called Kise.

"Hello, Kise, where are you? Honnoji Park? Okay, I'm going there. Don't go anywhere! I have something to talk to."

Aomine hung up before Kise could say anything. It made the blond confused. He had just finished his photo shoot and was going to come home. But by the sound of it, Aomine seemed to have an important business, so he postponed his plan to come home. His sister-slash-manager apparently didn't want to leave without her little Ryouta, so she waited with him.

Fifteen minutes later, Aomine came with ragged breath. He stopped to catch some air. Kise stood up in front of him, worried. He had just wanted to ask if Aomine was okay when suddenly the navy-haired boy grabbed his shoulders and stared at his eyes intensely.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_, what is it?" Kise asked, worried and a bit uncomfortable. People were starting to watch them.

"Kise, I … I've been thinking for a while. I actually realized it for quite some times, but I shrug it off. I didn't realize that it was serious. I kept it to myself, until last night I finally got the prove. What I have is serious. So I talked about it with Satsuki and Tetsu. And now I know what to do," Aomine said.

"What are you talking about?" Kise asked slowly. He was still shocked and confused.

"I realize it now. I love you. I've been in love with you for quite some times. Probably even since we first met. I've always thought you're pretty and such, but not in a sexual way. But the feelings grow stronger every day, and I can't put it aside. It's not a stupid teenage crush. I know it. I'm in love with you. I love you, Kise," Aomine finished after explaining everything.

Kise was silent. He was truly astonished. He couldn't bring himself to believe what Aomine just said to him. He couldn't even think of a proper reaction.

"Wh-what? Is this true? Aomine-_cchi_, you're not joking, right?" Kise replied with questions.

Aomine shook his head. "Of course I'm not, idiot. I wouldn't lie in such important matter. And I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I … I, uh, this is … this is so sudden. I don't even know what to say. I mean, yes, I admire you and everything. And I may have feelings for you, too. I just never pay attention to it. And now you're standing here, confessing to me, this is … I don't know. I don't understand," Kise replied. He certainly was confused and surprised. Aomine didn't blame him.

Aomine took Kise's hands and held them. Kise looked at Aomine's eyes. The blond could see the determination in those dark eyes.

"Look, Kise. I know that feeling too. I know how I'm confused by this strange feelings I feel for someone. I was running away from it. But you can't do the same. I'm sure, deep down, you already know the answer. So, I'm just gonna say this one more time. Do you love me too?"

It was uncharacteristic for Aomine to talk about feelings and love. He was the alpha male. He talked about man things. Sports, how to flirt; stuffs like that. But this was Kise he was facing, so Aomine should throw away his pride for a while to get the blond's answer.

Kise's face blushed seeing his hands were held tightly by Aomine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He followed Aomine's order. He listened to his heart. He then opened his eyes slowly.

"Okay, so, I do what you told me to. I listen to my heart, and now I know the answer," Kise said.

Aomine was anxious to hear the answer. The atmosphere was so tense. All of the sudden, the world turned silent. In that kind of suffocating silent, no matter how soft Kise's voice was, Aomine could still hear it.

"I love you too."

Aomine smiled and pulled Kise to a kiss. Kise's lips were strangely delicious. Kise's lips were soft, moist, and tasted like cherry. Aomine felt like he could kiss those lips all day.

Suddenly, silence turned into cheers. Aomine and Kise pulled away, faces red of embarrassment. They finally realized that they've been watched by people on the park. They were cheering on them, the new couple. Of course Aomine and Kise felt embarrassed, but it made them feel happy too.

That day officially became the day Aomine confessed to someone for the first time (and Kise having a boy confessing to him for the first time too, for that matter).

Move to several weeks after Aomine and Kise started dating. It was the start of autumn, and the weather was getting colder. Kise was hanging at Aomine's house, since his parents were out on a trip. Aomine took advantage of this to invite Kise to his house. Every time Kise came, Aomine's parents would tease their son a lot, and it annoyed the hell out of him. So now he was safe.

Aomine and Kise were in Aomine's room. Kise, whose body was more sensitive to cold, curled under a blanket and tried a comfortable position to sleep and warm himself. Aomine, in the other hand, was at the floor, scanning through his porn collection.

"For someone who invites me here, you sure do nothing to make me feel comfortable," Kise complained. Aomine had been ignoring him ever since he laid a finger on those porn magazines.

"Hey, what do you want me to do? Cuddle you?" Aomine retorted.

"That sounds like what a good boyfriend would do," Kise replied with a pout.

Aomine looked at his magazines, and then turned to see Kise. He smirked mischievously.

"I know perfectly how to warm you up," the taller teen said as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

Kise was still curling under the blanket. "How?" he asked in an almost challenging manner.

Aomine made his way on top of Kise and kicked out the blanket. He didn't waste any time and aimed Kise's lips right away. It was one hot, messy kiss. Aomine didn't even let Kise fight. He explored the inside of Kise's mouth with his hungry tongue. He played with his tongue vigorously. Saliva started dripping from the corner of Kise's mouth.

Aomine only pulled away when he saw Kise panting. The kiss sucked all the oxygen in the blond's lungs. After Kise inhaled lots of fresh air, he plunged his arms around Aomine's neck and pulled him closer. Aomine smirked and redid the kiss. Only this time, Kise fought back. He put up a pretty good fight, but in the end Aomine won the war of dominance. Kise was forced to give up and enjoy the way Aomine made him a huge mess.

When Aomine's hand slid under his pants, Kise realized Aomine aimed something more than just a kiss. He looked down to convince himself. Upon seeing a growing bulb on Aomine's pants, Kise knew it.

"You're horny, eh, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise teased. Aomine smirked smugly and squeeze something inside Kise's pants, making the blond's grin falter into a moan.

Aomine came closer and whispered in Kise's ear, "Say my name, _Ryouta_."

Kise winced and panted. Aomine wasn't going to let him get away with this. The navy-haired boy was teasing him so much he could barely concentrate.

"S-stop that … D-Daiki," Kise whispered. His face was flushed, and he was sweating. This view alone already turned Aomine on.

"Relax, baby. I'll make sure your first time will be the experience you'll never forget," Aomine said in a low, seductive tone.

"How did you…?" Kise was surprised.

Aomine smirked again. "I have my own virgin radar, babe. Don't worry; I'll happily be the one to erase you from it," the boy said again.

Aomine kept his words. It was an experience Kise would never forget. The sex was incredible. Aomine was hot, and he certainly knew what to do. Kise was blown away by how amazing his boyfriend was on bed. The blond certainly learned a lot that would be useful in the future, especially on handing a boyfriend who was also a beast on bed.

Kise must admit, it was his first time (and maybe Aomine too, but he never talked about his sex life other than those with Kise) and it was mind-blowing.

During their relationship, of course Aomine and Kise had experienced a lot of their firsts. Their first sleepover, their first road trip, their first fight, their first date, their first basketball game against each other, and many other firsts. Some of their firsts were happy moments, and some were the tough ones. But it was the essence of relationship.

Aomine loved Kise, and Kise loved him back. Their relationship was shaken more than just several times. There were times when they wanted to slap the other and break up. But eventually they forgave each other and returned to be the happy couple. All because they believed they were meant to be together. Because they believed their bond was stronger than every obstacle. They believed they would always be together, and nothing could separate them.

Along with firsts, there would be their lasts. But Aomine and Kise believed, just like their fated first meeting, fate would also bind their last encounter.

Maybe, they would be reunited again in the next life. Who knows?

* * *

**[Day 1: Firsts]**

**—The End.**

_#1: It's a beginning of a tale; a story of true love._

* * *

**A/N**:

Umm, hello! Shana here. First of all, of course I'd like to say Happy Teikou AoKise Day (6/8) and Happy AoKise Week day one! I'd like to congratulate Aomine and Kise along with shippers, my fellow friends. This is such a lovely celebration for our beloved OTP, AoKise. I certainly hope they will be canon (that's the most important thing)! I hope there will be more hints and interactions between them in the animanga. I hope our family is getting bigger with new shippers. And I hope too that we will continue to ship our precious babies in peace and love.

Okay, enough with my hopes. It's too much and I can bore you to death if I write everything down. So, this is my first contribution on AoKise Week. If you notice, this is the first piece of my AoKise continuous story. There will be seven pieces (actually there are fourteen, but the other seven is in Bahasa Indonesia so I doubt there will be any foreigner who can read it). Fingers crossed I can finish all the prompts!

My implementation of the prompt, Firsts, in this fic is quite obvious, I guess? It's all about Aomine and Kise's firsts, before and after becoming a couple. I actually would like to add first kiss, but I think with how popular Kise is, and how perverted Aomine is, I guess they lost it to someone else. I tried for this to be rational yet still have the fluff. I certainly wish this is good enough.

That's it. I really am boring everyone to death. I'll cut the crap here. I would love to hear feedback. Have some questions, critiques, or opinions? I'd like to hear them all! Reviews and favs are always greatly appreciated~ See you in the next prompt!

**060414 2113 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
